Death Becomes Him
by QueenSkellington
Summary: A how Jack died story. "What good is a King without a Queen? Jack thought sadly, staring up at the stars."


A little how Jack died story, this will not be some, "Oh he died painlessly crap." You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TNBC.

The young blue eyed man walked along the slippery waters edge, watching the water roar past him with frightening speed. Screaming at him like an angry animal. Jack took in a shuddery breath, the frigid air swirling in his lungs and he let the air out forming a cloud in front of his face. He stepped from rock to rock along the slippery shore, his long legs allowing him to take massive steps from one wet rock to the next. He stared down at the water with its own white clouds of foaming water where it hit rocks spurring out of it.

_Like some rabid animal. _Jack thought insightfully. He continued down the rocks, thunder lighting the dark sky ablaze. Jack paused, his foot in mid air, he watched the streak of electricity scar the sky and slowly fade from his vision. Rain poured down after the strike, soaking Jack's hair to his head and plastered it to his forehead. The rain poured down with surprising force, crushing down in fat drops.

The abnormally large drops slithered down his gaunt features. His circular pale face almost reflecting the moon as it snuck out from behind the clouds. Jack returned his attention to the roaring waters beneath him. He put his foot to the next stone, shifting his small amount of weight. He moved to the next stone with a swift spiderlike movement, his eyes not leaving the whipped water.

The laughter of small children rang through the frigid air as trick or treaters ran down the street, swinging there bags of candy as they ran. Jack turned his head idly and sighed, he usually enjoyed this night of the year. Halloween Night, the night that Jack was in his element, were he the _King_. _What good would it be without a Queen though?_ He thought sadly. Sally, his Sally, had died the year before tragically on his favorite night of the year.

He stared up at the gap in the clouds at the bright stars overhead.

"I wonder if you remember me." He mumbled quietly to the stars, "I wonder where you are." Jack whispered as he took another step, his foot resting on the next precarious stone. The wind howled through the trees, blowing that fat rain sideways. Jack narrowed his smoky blue eyes, the rain blinding him. He took an accidental step, his foot skimming the next rock.

His foot hit the frigid waters, the liquid flooding his shoe and swallowing up to half way up his leg. Jack fell forward, his heart leaping high into his throat. He yelped out in surprise as he hit the roaring water with a splash that blended with the already splashing water. His back hit the rocks hard as the water forced him underneath its surface. Any air in his lungs flew out of his mouth in large bubbles as he unintentionally released his breath in pain.

His lungs begged for air as he was thrown around in the deep water. He clawed at the water, disoriented. Jack had no idea where the surface was, the water plunged him against another sharp rock and his head bobbed on the surface. He gasped for air his lungs burning as the oxygen came in contact with them. He gasped loudly trying to blink the water out of his eyes but the water pulled him under again.

His head scathed the bottom, and Jack clamped his teeth together to keep his oxygen in. The water wrestled Jack's flailing limbs, crushing down on him. It flung him to the bottom slamming him against the rocks again and again. The air escaped his mouth and large bubbles floated to the surface. He gulped in a large mouthful of water. The water flooded into his lungs, choking him. His head returned to the top and he coughed up water tainted with blood.

_This is it, I'm going to die. _Jack thought to himself as he pulled in another deep breath and the water pulled him under again. His head slammed into the bottom, a large gash forming on his forehead. His conciseness faded and stars swam in his water blurred vision, _I'm coming Sally. _He thought before he passed out, the water dragging him over a water fall to his death.

I'm going with the whole; he loses his memory when he dies theory. But I wanted to come up with a reason that Jack and Sally were so perfect for each other. I hope you liked it and I know it was depressing. Reviews are welcomed, I don't care if ya flame. I don't prefer it but it doesn't hurt me. ~ QueenSkellington


End file.
